User blog:LokiIsAwesome/Which duels would you like to see in Merlin Series 5?
1. Mordred and Merlin: A duel between Merlin and Mordred in the forest. Mordred, now as a knight, starts to get on Merlin's nerves. Merlin keeps getting on his back, suspecting everything Mordred does is plotting against the knights and Arthur. Merlin confronts Mordred one night out, while they're sleeping by the fire at the forest. Mordred and Merlin then argue, and they start throwing each other around and casting spells on each other. Merlin knocks Mordred out. Arthur then comes up behind him and sees Merlin has harmed Mordred (but doesn't realise it's with magic), and gets angered at Mordred. The next day, Mordred strangely says it wasn't Merlin's fault, so he can reduce tension to stay in longer. 2. Alvarr and Merlin: Alvarr tricks Mordred into doing something against Arthur and the Knights. He unlocks the power of some magical ornament. Merlin confronts Mordred in the cave and it looks like Mordred knew what he was doing. Merlin walks up to him and Mordred tells him he didn't mean to, and tries to apologise, refusing to fight. Alvarr then attacks Merlin. Mordred has no time, and leaves. Alvarr then realises Merlin has magic and Merlin throws him back. They then engage in an epic fight- they could be casting ice spells at each other or something! Alvarr ends up dying. (So this is where Merlin's dark side is tested) Now Mordred really hates Merlin, but doesn't want to plot against Arthur yet. Mordred at the same time is regularly meeting with Morgana. He helps Morgana and the Saxons build but doesn't realise they are planning an attack against Camelot. Morgana doesn't tell Mordred. Mordred slowly starts turning to the dark side. Merlin starts convincing Arthur that Mordred is real, and Arthur starts giving signs to Mordred to back off. Arthur then falsely catches Mordred doing something that looks bad but isn't. Mordred leaves, now angered, and allies with Morgana. 3. Morgana and Emrys Merlin learns of where Morgana is planning to meet at a certain time. So he goes in his Emrys disguise (hoping Morgana doesn't know who he is) and tries to catch Morgana out. Morgana actually manages to outmanouver Emrys in this fight. Mordred comes in to help. But then, Alator and some other allies come in and save Emrys. (Alator knows of the diguise) 4. Alator or another magical ally vs Mordred Mordred has a magical duel with another being with magic! The duel is unplanned and an unprepared confrontation, so it comes as a surprise, but we do get to see the abilities of some sorcerers! 5. Guinevere vs Morgana Guinevere threatens Morgana with her sword, saying she's gotten better, and Morgana laughs. Gwen says she wouldn't be so strong without her magic. So Morgana comes at her with a sword. Guinevere manages to use the objects around her to out-do Morgana. Morgana then makes her sword fiery and snaps Gwen's in half with it (thus cheating). Merlin then steps in (hooded) and throws Morgana out of the way with magic. Merlin's magic is revealed to Gwen as they run away (Gwen removes his hood) Morgana gets up, dazed, having missed who it really was. 6. Mordred and Arthur (of course) 7. Possibly a knight and King Alinor or Odin? 8. Mithian vs somebody! That's all I can think of! Category:Blog posts